


Simon Snow & the Mage's Heir

by LGBTPJO



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Book Release, F/M, Future, Movie Release, Siblings, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGBTPJO/pseuds/LGBTPJO
Summary: Eight years later, when Cath Avery is scrolling through Facebook, she sees some pretty important news about her favorite books, the Simon Snow series.
Relationships: Cath Avery & Levi, Cath Avery/Levi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Simon Snow & the Mage's Heir

Cather Avery couldn’t believe her eyes. It had been eight years since the final book of her favorite series had come out, and she had finally settled with the fact that the only continuations of it would come from fanfiction. According to the ad she’d stumbled across on Facebook, though, that wasn’t going to be the case.

She’d scrolled past it at first, but the image they’d used had gained her attention. Two boys, who looked oddly like Simon Snow and Baz Pitch, were the only reason she’d gone back to investigate. With her curiosity peaked, she clicked on the link provided in the photograph’s description. Cath gasped a little as she read the headline. The first book in the Simon Snow series was becoming a movie!

“Levi, come here!” she exclaimed.

From his spot in the kitchen, Levi Stewart, Cath’s husband, raised an eyebrow at the ecstatic tone in his wife’s voice.He quickly set the plate he was washing into the sink before moving to follow her instructions. He sat beside her on the couch. 

“What’s up?” he tilted his head.

Cath’s phone was shoved into his face, and he blinked a little as he reached up to take it. He read the blog post slowly. When he reached the bottom of the page, he shook his head fondly. Levi leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“We’re gonna go see it, right?” Cath grinned.

“It sounds like I don’t have a choice,” he teased. “Are you gonna make me read the new novella, too?”

She ripped the phone out of his hand. Before he could react, she was quickly scrolling through the rest of the webpage. Levi chuckled. She had been so excited to tell Levi about the movie that she’d forgotten to read the entire thing.

“Oh my God,” she said, her happiness growing.

“Who posted this?” Levi asked with a chuckle. “You’re not trusting an article by We Got This Covered, are you?”

“No,” she laughed softly. “Gemma T. Leslie, the author, posted it on her Facebook page. Unless she was hacked, it’s all legitimate.” 

Cath started babbling about the books she needed to reread before Levi could really consider responding. He didn’t mind, though. As they’d gotten older, she hadn’t really had the opportunity to geek out over the things she had when they’d gone to college together. The Simon Snow series was also a big part of her childhood. Talking about and enjoying it could provide a nice break from everything going on now.

“It doesn’t have to be a date between us,” Levi nudged her once she’d finally quieted down. “You weren’t the only person in your family that enjoyed those books. You could invite Wren to come with us.”

“That’s a good idea,” she hummed thoughtfully. “She might agree for the sake of nostalgia.”

Cath knew that her twin sister had grown out of her love of Simon Snow years ago, but she figured it was possible that her sister would join them anyways. She went to text her sister. Levi smiled as he watched her enthusiasm grow.

-Simon Snow and the Mage’s Heir is getting a film adaptation!-

~You’re kidding?”

-Nope. The author posted an article about it on her website. There’s also going to be a small novella posted alongside it. Do you want to watch it with Levi and me when it comes out?-

~Sure, why not?~

Levi tilted her head as he waited for her to announce the final verdict.He didn’t have to wait long. Within a couple seconds, she was giving him a thumbs up and a grin.

“I hope you understand that I am not the only one that will be getting a refresher of these books,” Cath glanced at him. “I’m going to make you reread the books with me.”

“I didn’t expect anything different,” he laughed loudly. “I live with the biggest Simon Snow fan I’ve ever met.”

“You chose to marry me,” Cath stuck her tongue out at him.

“I wouldn’t change it for the world.” 

Levi gently curled up to his wife as she moved to set down her cellphone. With a tiny smile, he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He meant it when he said he’d stay with her forever. Her fangirling was never annoying to him. In fact, he found it quite endearing. He gave her one more smile as she reached up to him and gave his lips a small peck.

* * *

Three years later, Cath, Levi, and Wren were finally sitting down inside of a movie theater to watch Simon Snow and the Mage’s Heir. It had been an awfully long wait between the initial movie announcement and its release date, but Cath was still as excited to see it as she had been in 2020. Levi and Wren were simply amused to see her impatiently waiting for the trailers to end. She was more than ready to see her favorite characters brought to life.

Cath’s twin and husband were also just as excited to see this movie, but they didn’t show it quite as much. Wren had grown up watching the series with Cath, and Levi had spent so much time reading the books with his wife that he didn’t really have an option over whether or not he liked it. Her joy was contagious. Either way, they were amazing books. 

“Did you get a chance to start the novella?” Wren whispered to Cath after a moment, trying to distract her from going crazy while she was forced to wait for it to start. 

“Start?” Levi answered for her, smirking as he did so. “She finished it.” 

As Cath opened her mouth to answer, the movie began, so she smacked Levi’s shoulder playfully. Since he had just been teasing her, he offered her a beaming grin in return. Cath didn’t notice, though. She was leaned forward in her seat. The look of wonder on her face was endearing to Levi. 

If anyone tried to talk to her the rest of the film, she would immediately shut them up. It didn’t matter if it had anything to do with the movie. Cath had been waiting for this moment she was a kid. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin it for her. 

* * *

The three of them followed the crowd of children, teenagers, and adults out of the theater as soon as the end credits were over; Levi had seen enough Marvel movies to know someone might randomly through a random short scene there. Cath didn’t mind, though. She could not have asked to spend her day any other way.


End file.
